Custody Battle
Custody Battle 'is an episode of season 6. It aired on July 16, 2004. It is the seventy-second episode in total. Synopsis Mojo and HIM compete for The Rowdyruff Boys' parenthood. Plot It's Father's Day, and Mojo Jojo is at the park. He then sees The Rowdyruff Boys. A shocked Mojo asks the boys how they are alive after The Powerpuff Girls destroyed them. They laugh at him, and HIM shows up and tells Mojo that he brought them back, but edited Mojo's mistakes and made them stronger. Shocked and angry, Mojo starts arguing with HIM. Their arguing eventually boils down to an intensive battle about which one of them is eviler and therefore a more fit father for the boys. They try multiple things to show their evil influence on the boys, some of them involve harassing the mayor. Later, the boys get tired but grow aggravated as Mojo and HIM continue to fuss. Finally, the boys get so aggravated that they yell at the two "fathers" saying they don't care whoever is eviler or stupider ("or whatever!") and states that the only evil thing they care about is destroying the Powerpuff Girls, since that was the only thing they wanted to do since their first encounter with them. As the boys fly off, Mojo and HIM cry with joy over this, dubbing it the evilest thing they can think of. They then have a tear-filled parental pride expressing scene. appeared in this episode.]]"And so with Mojo and HIM happy together, the day is doomed! Thanks to... ''The Rowdyruff Boys." Featured characters *Mojo Jojo *The Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Boomer, and Butch) *Mayor *HIM *Ms. Bellum *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (flashback)) Quotes :("HIM" has caused the sun to move toward Earth) :'''HIM: Splendidly evil, isn't it? ' :'Mojo: Evil? How about stupid? Yes, thanks to your foolishness, we will be reduced to nothing! Nothing - like the amount of intelligence inside your head! Nothing - like the amount of respect I get after six seasons on this show! :Narrator: And so with Mojo and HIM happy together, the day is doomed! Thanks to the Rowdyruff Boys. Trivia *This is one of two episodes in the entire series where The Powerpuff Girls do not appear in (not counting the stock footage cameo). The other one is "West in Pieces" (although in that episode, the girls' Western ancestors are present). *This was the final appearance of The Rowdyruff Boys until the 2016 series episode "Total Eclipse of the Kart". *This is the last time HIM appears in an 11-minute episode. *This is also HIM's final role as the main villain. * Animator Paul Rudish makes a cameo appearance as a scientist. *Mojo breaks the fourth wall in this episode when he says "Nothing, like the amount of respect I get after 6 seasons on this show." *This is the second time that the Powerpuff Girls are not the main characters. The first being "Oops, I Did It Again", the last "West in Pieces". *Stock footage from The Boys are Back in Town is used. *This episode has a Rowdyruff skull background ending shot (and "The End" is written in red). *This episode also says at the end "And so, with Mojo and HIM finally happy together, the day is doomed; thanks to... The Rowdyruff Boys!" *It is unknown what happened to the Rowdyruff Boys, as they never appear again after this. *This episode was planned to be a 22-minute episode in order to explain what happened to the Rowdyruff Boys after this episode. *Strangely, The Rowdyruff Boys do not remember Mojo Jojo even though he was the one who created them, and even though they remember The Powerpuff Girls. It has been suggested that HIM altered their memories. *The word Mayor is spelled MAYOUR. * This is the second and last time the Mayor has been naked (or at least been seen wearing nothing but his hat) onscreen, the first time being in "The Bare Facts". *When the boys crash Mojo's robot, Brick appears to be missing his hair (this could be because he was upside down). *The man the Mayor chases for the banana is the carjacker seen in "Girls Gone Mild". *The line "That's the evilest thing I can imagine", has become an internet meme used in the context of someone doing something that is 'evilish'. *This is the first and only episode where HIM is seen crying. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Episodes focusing on HIM Category:Episodes focusing on the Rowdyruff Boys Category:Episodes with fourth wall breaking Category:Episodes where The Powerpuff Girls do not save the day Category:Episodes storyboarded by Chris Reccardi Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre Category:Episodes with bad ending Category:2004 Episodes Category:Holiday Episodes